Nintendo Media
The ''Nintendo Media ''is a media streaming device created by Nintendo in order to compete with the growing media market. After a press conference held on the 17th of Febuary 2017 focusing on the Nintendo Switch's release, it was announced the the public that a new handheld device manufactured by Nintendo would release coinciding with the Nintendo Switch's release, and would be "unlike any console you've ever seen". On the 3rd of March, the Nintendo Media was finally revealed to the public and released. It's a tablet-like device with the sole purpose of replacing any previous media streaming device avalible. It can run Netflix, Youtube, Hulu, Amazon Prime Instant Video, Vimeo, SD card videos, and Google Chrome web browser. You can also download videos from all of the previously mentioned sources and view them offline to the SD card, and view any videos on the SD card aswell. The Nintendo Media appears to be a direct modification of the Nintendo Switch, because of it's design and features. The Nintendo Media ditches traditional controls, and instead opts for a touch screen. It also includes the dock, although it's functionality has been greatly reduced. The console is near functionless docked because you can't operate the touch screen, and is only a link to a larger display such as a TV. Smartphones with RF transmitters can send signals via the Nintendo Media app, and function as a cursor. The reception to the device has mostly been positive, with the notable exception of some Nintendo Switch owners. Because the Nintendo Switch didn't launch with any internet browser and the Nintendo Media is very closely related to the Switch, many believe that the Nintendo Media will replace the lack of media support on the Switch. Nintendo has not responded to this claim. Design The design of the Nintendo Media is very similar to the Nintendo Switch, as previously stated. The console is essentially a Nintendo Switch without joycons, complete with a kickstand and SD card. It also has an RF reciever to recieve signals from the official Nintendo Media app. Users can send inputs to the docked system via a cursor. Because the average load of the console is significantly less than the Nintendo Switch, under constant viewing the battery can last up to 5 hours. There is a USB type C port on the very bottom of the console, and can be charged from any USB type C cable. The power button is on the top of the system, next to the SD card slot. The slot has been moved from it's previous location on the Switch to where the cartridge slot is on the Switch. On the far right side of the top of the Nintendo Media is the quickstart button. Pressing it at any time will return the user it the quickstart menu. Colors and Patterns The Nintendo Media was initially released with a single color, being white. This has since been expanded to include cyan, lime green, and gray, all released March 8th, 5 days after the release. No more colors or patterns have been announced specifically, but Nintendo released a statement on this issue. "In regards to the Nintendo Media customization, more colors and unique patterns will be announced later this year." Several ideas include a camouflage pattern, a YouTube pattern, and a Google Chrome pattern. Nintendomedia white.png|Nintendo Media in white. Nintendomedia cyan.png|Nintendo Media in cyan. Nintendomedia lime.png|Nintendo Media in lime. Nintendomedia black.png|Nintendo Media in black. Dock The dock is almost an exact copy of the Switch's dock in both appearance and functionality. It can charge the dock via a USB type C cable and change the display from the tablet to a TV. A careful disassembly reveals that both docks indeed have the same internals, and can actually be substituted for the opposite console. The only difference between the docks are the logos on the front of each. Unlike the Switch, the dock isn't required to stream video from the tablet to an external display. Using a USB type C to HDMI converter, you can send video as if the tablet was docked. Operating System (Media OS) Once again, similarities can be drawn to the Switch OS. Media OS is based on Switch OS with custom applications. When launched, the quickstart menu appears, allowing users to check process of downloaded videos, battery life, time, and access the options menu; this is the only way to access all of these. Pressing the quickstart button will return you to this screen. You can also start the device by tapping the screen, where you will be put into the application. The application consists of right and left arrows that scroll between apps and a centeral video playing hub in the center. Taping the screen once will pause or play the current video. Tap twice and it will fullscreen and minimize the video. The currently avalible media streaming services are Netflix, YouTube, Hulu, Amazon Prime Instant Video, Vimeo, videos from the SD card, and Google Chrome web browser. This list is set to expand from more partnerships with Nintendo and software updates. Chromecasting is likely to be added in the future due to the partnership with Google already, and the device being able to run it.